The Simpsons Movie (2007)
Plot While performing on Lake Springfield, rock band Green Day is killed when the lake's pollution dissolves their barge, following an audience revolt after frontman Billie Joe Armstrong proposes an environmental discussion. At the memorial service, Grampa Simpson (Dan Castellaneta) foresees the destruction of the town, but only Marge takes this seriously. Later that day, Homer dares his son Bart to skate naked to the Krusty Burger restaurant and Bart is arrested by Chief Wiggum (Hank Azaria). Bart considers their neighbor Ned Flanders (Harry Shearer) a better father figure after Homer refuses to take responsibility for the incident. Lisa and a new Irish friend named Colin (Tress MacNeille) convince the town to clean the lake. Meanwhile, Homer adopts a pig from Krusty Burger and names it "Spider Pig" (later "Harry Plopper", and simply "Plopper"), and stores the pig's feces (and some of his own) in a silo, until Marge tells him to safely dispose of the waste. Homer intends to take his silo to the waste management plant, but after Lenny (Harry Shearer) calls to tell him that Lard Lad Donuts has been shut down and is giving away free donuts, Homer impatiently dumps the silo straight into the lake, polluting it again. Moments later, a squirrel jumps into the lake and becomes severely mutated; Flanders and Bart (who bond after Homer humiliates Bart) discover the creature before the EPA captures it. Russ Cargill (Albert Brooks), head of the EPA, presents five "unthinkable" options to U.S. President Arnold Schwarzenegger (Harry Shearer) to keep the town's pollution contained; he steers the slow-witted president into enclosing Springfield in a large glass dome. When the police discover Homer's silo in the lake, and his responsibility for sealing Springfield in the dome, an angry mob advances on the Simpsons' home to kill Homer, but the family escapes the town through a sinkhole, which then destroys their house. With the EPA on their trail, the Simpsons flee to Alaska. On the way, Homer tries to make some money at a carnival by riding a motorcycle around the inside of a metal cage. After weeks of futile escape attempts, Springfield's residents finally make a dent in the dome; pointing out the damage, Cargill manipulates Schwarzenegger into ordering the town's destruction. In Alaska, the Simpsons see an advertisement starring Tom Hanks for a new Grand Canyon on the site of Springfield; realizing the town is endangered, Marge and the children want to go back to save it, but Homer refuses. The family eventually leave him for good. Alone, Homer is adrift on an iceberg, while Marge and the children are captured by the EPA after they are discovered by the NSA and Marge didn't stay silent and blowing her and her family's cover. After a mysterious Inuit shaman (Tress MacNeille) saves him from a polar bear, Homer has an epiphany and decides to return to Springfield to save the town from danger. As Homer arrives, a helicopter lowers a small but powerful bomb down a rope through a hole in the dome, set to go off after 15 minutes. Homer goes down the rope, knocking the escaping townspeople and bomb off of it which gets him booed away. After reconciling with Bart, Homer drives a motorcycle along the dome, inspired by the earlier carnival attraction. As a passenger of the motorcycle, Bart throws the bomb through the hole; seconds later it detonates, shattering the dome and freeing the town. Cargill prepares to shoot Homer and Bart, but Maggie knocks him out with a boulder. The town praises Homer, who rides into the sunset with Marge and Maggie, whereupon the townspeople restore Springfield to normal. As a symbol of their gratitude, the Simpsons and their friends begin to rebuild the family's house. Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies